Chuckle Your Seatbelt
Chuckle Your Seatbelt is a HTFF episode. This episode introduces Jewel, the rabbit who is named after the thing she adores. Plot Chuckles is seen walking in the park, giggling. He notices Bananas eating a banana, and throwing the banana peel in the middle of the sidewalk. Rolly skates by, slipping on the peel, falling on the ground. Chuckles starts bursting out laughing, continuing to laugh even when walking out of the park, annoying other nearby him. Meanwhile, Morton and Mix are in their house working on something for an upcoming prank. Mix “asks” Morton if he can hold something, with him agreeing to do so. Morton holds a potion, trying not to spill any of it. Chuckles’ laughter outside startles Morton, spilling the potion all over Mix’s chest, burning his skin off, both horrified. They both look out a window, noticing Chuckles’ snickering at something. The duo gets pissed, and target him as his next prank victim. A few hours later, Morton and Mix hide behind a tree and watch Chuckles go inside his house to watch a comedy on television. The two take out a device that can hack TV programs, and boots it up, accidentally coming across and hacking TeeVee, confusing a nearby Compie, looking at the two faces on the screen. The prank duo get shocked by this and try to reset what happened, getting TeeVee’s screen to explode in front of Compie’s face, killing the two. Morton and Mix finally hack Chuckles’ television, telling him that laughter can kill you if done too much, with fake proof on a website they edited on their phone. Chuckles runs out the house terrified, with Morton and Mix high fiving each other. Chuckles looks on both sides of the road, trying not to see anything that can make him laugh. Morton and Mix meanwhile prank Beat into thinking there is a marching band he can join, with big wind up marching band toys that the prank duo set up nearby. Beat gets overjoyed and runs up so he can join. The “marching band” suddenly stops in the middle of the road, when a truck storing many pies tries to stop running over the band, resulting in a wreck, shooting pies at Beat and a spectating Birdie, suffocating inside the pies. Chuckles notices, and runs off before he can laugh. Meanwhile, Jewel is inside Quartz’s shop, looking for something shiny to buy. Quartz notices something outside his shop, seeing a pie coming right towards him, crashing through the shop’s windows, smashing into his face, falling behind the counter. Jewel hears the noise and walks towards the counter, until Quartz suddenly bloats up like a balloon, because of the pie containing almonds, sending many items from the counter right into Jewel, killing her. Chuckles is seen running outside the shop, trying to avoid anything funny to him. Chuckles goes inside a cinema, and tries to calm down by watching a depressing movie. It turns out Morton and Mix has swapped the movie posters, with Chuckles actually ending up in an comedy. Chuckles runs out the room, keeping himself from laughing. Meanwhile, Happy walks into the “comedy”, until he notices an angrily booing audience, getting him ready for a killing spree. Chuckles is at the verge of breaking down, and wants to relax by getting some onions in a supermarket. Inside however, Morton and Mix are waiting for him with a food cart, selling oreos with glue instead of vanilla in them. Chippy gets a few of the cookies as a sample and starts chewing on them. Chuckles walks out of an aisle, seeing Chippy struggling to get his lips unstuck, removing some teeth in the process. He runs around the market right into Snappy, knocking him into a lobster tank, resulting in the lobsters inside ripping his head into shreds. Chuckles has had enough, and blindly runs off, slamming into a wall. Chuckles lays on the floor crying, begging for mercy. Morton and Mix successfully completes the prank, laughing nonstop. Morton ends up getting a heart attack, terrifying Mix. Chippy runs into the food cart, sending many oreos right at Mix, sticking him to the ground. The cart starts rolling right towards him, running him right over. Chuckles realizes that it is very rare to die from laughter, and starts chuckling. He happily walks out of the supermarket, slipping on one of the pies from before, cracking his head open. Meanwhile, Lifty and Shifty go inside Quartz’s shop, with Quartz still bloated like a balloon stuck between the counter. The twins start snickering and grab a ton of loot. A piece of the counter breaks off due to Quartz’s swollen body, sending it right towards the thieves, killing the two instantly. Moral "Laughter's always the best medicine!" Deaths #TeeVee’s screen explodes from malfunctioning. #Compie’s head gets burnt off from TeeVee’s explosion. #Beat and Birdie suffocate inside pies after getting unconscious. #Jewel is shot by many items from a counter. #Mono, Rotisserie and Stubbs are killed by Happy. (off-screen) #Snappy’s head is ripped to shreds by lobsters. #Morton dies from a heart attack by laughing. #Mix gets glued on the floor and ran over by a food cart. #Chuckles cracks his head open from slipping on a pie. #Lifty and Shifty are smashed by a piece of a counter. Trivia *The title is a pun to the phrase 'buckle your seatbelt'. *This is the second time Quartz's almond allergy is explored, the first time is from Sphere to Stay. **This is also the second time Chippy's lips get stuck together, with the first time being Gumming Up The Works. *Pie is seen crawling away from Birdie when the pie truck crashes. *This is the debut of Jewel. *Mono, Rotisserie and Stubbs were in the audience, who were as well killed by Happy. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Justinsz's Episodes Category:Season 100 episodes